Tutorial the basics of e-sim
IMPORTANT WARNING: More than 1 account creation is forbidden, do not do it otherwise you will be banned from the game. Hello to all beginners, First, we recommend that you change the language for the Portuguese, so that they understand the game better: Click "Change Language" Then click the Brazilian flag to choose the Portuguese language - Brazilian This is a tutorial that teaches you the basics for your first day in the game. TO TRAIN The main task of the game, with it you become increasingly strong, contributing to its damage in battle and helping the country. As the strength gain is smaller as the days go by, during the first days you can get a considerable strength for the battles. Every 30 training sessions, you gain a medal. WORK You must first go to the Labour market and accept a job offer (accept the highest, so make more money). Click "Apply" to accept an offer! After accepting the offer, you can work, just click the button! Every working day, you gain more economic skill, so you can return to the Labour Market and accept an offer to pay even more! Every 30 consecutive working days, you get a medal. FIGHT Fighting is one of the most fun parts of the game, and that contribute most to your experience (XP that lets you level up). At first, you can use 10 10 Food & Gifts (both recover 10 Health for each star, ex .: Food Q3 recovers 30 Health), each blow in the fight consumes 10 Health, and every berserk 50 Health. MISSIONS At the top right is the button to activate the missions: It is advisable to do them all the best for learning the game, and also for its rewards. Remember to "receive" the reward "HP recovery" when you have to "0 Health" and "Restoration of bounds" when you have used all your daily limit of food and gift, and have enough supplies to fight again. COMMUNICATION IN THE GAME The mainstream media within the game are: Shouts, private messaging and Article. Shouts You can say what you want for all country-mates! For example, if you need help, please ask us shouts, someone will see! It is located in the game's homepage! But there is a limit of 100 characters, so be soon! To shoutar, first click on "Write a new shout" After composing your message, click the "Shout!" messages You can send a message to other people in private to discuss personal matters. For example: Ask information for more experienced players! First, enter the player profile that wants to communicate and click the Post button ... ... And then write your message and click "Send". Articles Items are means of spreading ideas and information, to create them need to have a newspaper like that! Below, of all articles, you can comment, if you have any questions, just comment down there! For example, a way to thank the newspaper, is voting in the article, so more people the summer, or subscribing to the newspaper. If you subscribe, you will receive alerts when other articles by the same author are published. Warning: Articles should contain content only about things in-game. Articles on subjects outside the game will be deleted for being considered SPAM by admins ... Category:Tutorials